The Kames and Cargan Documentary: Reality Sweethearts
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Where the heck did that title come from? I don't even. What am I supposed to write in this again? Like, this story is just to entertain myself and hopefully others. Kames and Cargan. M for lots of stuff. Devious Katie who organizes a reality show to get her some dough. This is SLASH and GIRL on GIRL. Don't make me tell you again, your ass has been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kames and Cargan Documentary**

**An Original film by: Katie Knight**

**All Rights and Profits Reserved to: Katie Knight**

**Music: Big Time Rush and more**

**Notes: If any of you losers out there dare to even TRY and copy this to sell yourself, I swear to God you will wish you were never born. :)**

**The following documentary contains: drama, mushy crap, ton of kissing, cute arguments, fighting, fluff full of fluffyness, side of angst, cursing, shirtless teens whom are gay, lesbian or bi and if were straight, ain't no more, sex, photos of cuteness, and moments that want to make you go 'aww' while you sob, cry and want to go die in a corner.**

**Viewer Discretion advised.**

_**Enjoy**_**.**

Griffin closed the lap top and looked over his desk at the group of people crowded around it. He sat back in his large, plush chair in his office and clasped his hands together neatly on his lap.

"Only one thing I don't like about this and that's all profits go to you, Ms. Knight." he said staring straight at the 14 year old Katie Knight.

"ONE?" a chorus of voices yelled indignantly.

The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her small chest and stared hard at the CEO director. "Look here, I bought camera equipment, paid some loser to put them all over our crib and have a crew I'm paying to film these bozos behind me doing cute crap with each other- just no. Don't even start with me. You get 15 percent, take it or leave it because I can do this well on my own."

The man sat there quietly rolling the girl's respone in his head. "And if you try to make this yours, just know that I'm capable of making you want to gouge your eyes out and stick 'em down your throat."

Everyone made an 'ew' expression and Griffin growled out a sigh. "Fine." he damn well knew the youngest Knight and what she could do. Better safe than sorry with her.

"Um, heller? NOT fine! What about us? Don't we get a say in this?" Kendall Knight, one fourth of Big Time Rush, exclaimed.

"Yeah, this violates us completely!" Logan Mitchell, another super cute member, agreed, using his arms as emphasis to show how upset he was.

The other half, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia nodded with frowns on their faces.

"You already tried a reality tv show and it failed. Epicly." James stated with raised brows.

"Not this time." Katie started as she snatched her computer up from Griffin's desk. She put it in its case and held it by the handle. She turned and faced the rest of the people in the room. "You all were young, naiive and pressured back then. You're 18 year olds who've been in the spotlight for a good 3 years now. Besides, I'm not going to have a camera all up in your grill 24/7. Like I said before, cameras have been hooked up all around the crib so all you guys have to do is be yourself."

"That makes us feel so much better." Logan whiped a hand up before letting it flop back down to his side with a huff.

"Also," the girl continued as if one of her 'brother's didn't speak. "I've given Gustavo, Kelly and some people at Palm Woods cameras so they can take cute, sexy or whatever kind of pictures suitable for the film."

"Um hold on, was sex mentioned because I will not show my goodies to the world." Kendall gestured to himself before crossing his arms.

Logan murmured his agreement while James murmured, "On some kinky shit right there." Carlos smirked and the two nudged shoulders.

"Unless you stay under the covers then you'll have no problem." Katie replied.

"Katie!"

The girl headed to the doors and stopped before turning around with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she stared at the four victims. "Oh come on you guys. Think of this as a gift to your hardcore loyal Rushers who deserve to see more of you all. They know you're gay for each other, this will just be like... a treat for them for getting their assumptions corect. And don't act like this is going to be the end of the world for you, I know none of you can keep your hands off each other" with a wink the girl made her exit leaving Big Time Rush, producer and assistant and all wearing... unique expressions.

"Well, I have to admit she's right on us not keeping our hands off each other." James smirked and groped his boyfriend's pert ass. Kendall smacked James' hand before turning to Gustavo Rocque, the band's producer.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" he demanded, lifting his arms up so James' could slip around his waist.

"I hope she knows that's not the point though!" Logan began, voice shrill and panicky. Carlos drew him in close to calm him down and Logan subconsciously tucked himself into his boyfriend's side. "What we do behind closed doors so does not need to be watched by our fans!"

Gustavo shrugged helplessly and Kelly Weighwright, the assistant, pulled out a camera, aimed it at the two couples and took a shot.

"Show time?" she asked in a soft voice while offering them a sympathetic smile.

Griffin clapped his hands capturing the attention of his people. "Show time." he beamed.

_Oh oh oh ohhh..._

* * *

A/N Heller! New story here that has a real crappy beginning lol. I hope it explained itself... if not, um. Hmm. I hate explaining shit I don't even know lol. Kames and Cargan fluffy shit caught on camera, Katie getting rich off it, and Big Time Rush getting more fame. um. I don't know honestly, I just did this and will wing it later on once I know for sure what I'm doing. I do know some stuff but blah. I just missed writing on here, I've been gone for too long and this came into my head so yeah. Hope you like. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Glad a lot of you have taken a liking to this. This is short but a certain someone -cough-Jarett-cough- kept nagging me. Despite the length, I hope you guys enjoy and I promise the next one will be longer. :)

* * *

"Katie!"

The girl stopped in mid step with Camille and looked back at the boy running to catch up. It was the black haired kid who always wore a beanie on his head. They never talked before, hell the only thing Katie knew about the kid was that she tied his and two other boys' shoe laces together during the prank war.

But since she always seen him around doing nothing, she hired him to be one of her camera crew guys. She learned his name was Micah.

"What's up?" Katie asked. Micah grinned and waved the Nikon 3200 camera Katie purchased in his hand.

"Got a few pics. Care to see?"

The girl smirked. "Well, duh. Camille was telling me how she got a video. We were heading up to the crib to load it on my computer. Come on."

"Who'd you get?" Camille asked Micah as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Cargan. What's your video?" the boy answered as the doors open and they followed Katie to 2J.

"Cargan." she chuckled.

Katie opened her apartment door and walked in, the other two following behind. The girl led them to her room which was on the first floor. Once inside her spacey bedroom she went straight to her desk which for the moment was piled high with electronic eqquipment. Her laptop, extra cameras and batteries, cords, video cameras and never ending wires.

"Alright, give me a minute to set up and then we'll load them on." Katie said. As she did this, Camille and Micah looked over the other's photos and video.

"Aww," Camille cooed as she looked at the pictures Micah took. She laughed at the last one where the two boys were staring at the camera with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, that's when they realized they weren't alone. They're pretty cute together." Micah grinned.

"Alright, it's ready." Katie announced. Camille and Micah handed over the camera and video camera and watched the girl hook them up. After that was all done she downloaded them up and waited with the other two.

* * *

"The Rushers will die once they watch this." Katie grinned and spun her spinning chair around to face Camille and Micah. "Now, how about some juicy Kames?"

"No problem Kit Kat." Camille grinned back and stood up, Micah following.

"I'm going to edit and play with this some more. Once you guys get Big Brother and Jay, I'll add it on." the girl said.

"Coolio." Micah threw in as he followed Camille out. "We'll see you later Katie."

"Bye guys." Katie waited till they were gone before playing the video again, a smirk on her face the whole time she watched it.


End file.
